


Świat jest nasz

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Greatest Showman (2017), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Credence tak naprawdę był nikim, a związek jego i Percivala nie miał szans przetrwać. Chyba że zmienią wyroki gwiazd.Crossover/Połączenie Fantastycznych Zwierząt i Króla rozrywki, bo oba te filmy strasznie mnie urzekły.Zawiera parę Credence Barebone/Percival Graves





	Świat jest nasz

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam okropną "fazę" na Fantastyczne zwierzęta, kiedy obejrzałam Króla Rozrywki i cóż, w mojej głowie powstał pomysł na crossover tych dwóch uniwersów. A ponieważ nie znalazłam nic takiego po polsku ani po angielsku, postanowiłam napisać go sama, w przerwie między uczeniem się do sesji i zaliczeń. Sami oceńcie, jak mi to wyszło :D

  
Credence nie był tak pewien dołączenia do Cyrku Osobliwości Newta Scamandera jak jego młodsza siostra, Modesty. Pozostawało jednak faktem, że po śmierci matki nie mieli gdzie mieszkać, a nie chciał, by Modesty musiała żyć na ulicy. On był przyzwyczajony do bycia nikim; matka, Mary Lou Barebone zatroszczyła się o to, by miał jak najmniejsze mniemanie o sobie i wstyd się przyznać, ale Credence w ogóle nie żałował jej śmierci. Nie potrafił opłakiwać kogoś, kto przez całe życie starał się go przekonać, że jest śmieciem.

Newt Scamander przyjął ich do swojego cyrku z otwartymi ramionami. Credence pomyślał, że ten człowiek nie potrafiłby być niemiły dla kogokolwiek, dla wszystkich zdawał się mieć otwarte serce, uśmiech i radę.

Któregoś dnia Newt przyprowadził do cyrku swojego nowego wspólnika i postanowił go przedstawić swoim artystom. Credence starał się zejść im z drogi niezauważony, ale Scamander szybko go dostrzegł.

\- Credence, podejdź, proszę! Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.

Barebone podszedł do nich i ucieszył się, że razem z nim do Newta i jego towarzysza podeszła Modesty.

\- Percivalu, to moja najlepsza, i jedyna para akrobatów. Modesty i Credence Barebone. Credence, Modesty, to Percival Graves.

\- Jesteście małżeństwem? – zainteresował się mężczyzna.

\- Modesty to moja siostra – Barebone lekko objął siostrę jakby opiekuńczo. Percival ujął dłoń dziewczyny i pocałował ją, a potem chwycił rękę Credence'a. Chłopak odważył się spojrzeć na niego... i przepadł w jego ciemnych oczach. Graves najwyraźniej był równie zaaferowany i jakby w zapomnieniu podniósł do ust również jego rękę.

\- To zaszczyt cię poznać... to znaczy was oboje – powiedział. Credence cofnął się, zabierając dłoń i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Newt powiedział coś jeszcze, czego Barebone nie usłyszał, a potem zabrał Gravesa do innej części cyrku. Modesty zachichotała patrząc na niego.

\- Lubi cię – powiedziała. – A ty lubisz jego. Może jednak nie zostaniesz starym kawalerem?

Credence nie odpowiedział i bez słowa opuścił cyrk. Później spędził kilka długich godzin w kościele szukając wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

***

Newt obiecał zostawić dla niego bilet w kasie teatru. Credence ubrał się w swój najlepszy garnitur i był w budynku niemal pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu.

\- Credence Barebone – powiedział sprzedawcy biletów. – Newt... to znaczy pan Scamander mówił, że zostawi mi bilet.

Mężczyzna zlustrował go wzrokiem, a potem podał mu dwa bilety. Credence nie zdążył wyrazić swojego zaskoczenia, bo za nim pojawił się Percival.

\- Miały być dwa – powiedział. – Gdybym cię zaprosił, nigdy byś się nie zgodził. Mam rację?

Barebone kiwnął głową, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał. Przez chwilę, jedną chwilę miał nadzieję, że to wszystko ma jakiś sens, że mogą być szczęśliwi ze sobą... Ale ciche szepty, które wypełniły hol gdy tylko chwycił dłoń mężczyzny odebrały mu wszelką nadzieję.

\- To Graves?

\- Ten Graves?

\- Patrzcie tylko, z kim się teraz prowadza! Nie dość, że chłopak, to jeszcze cyrkowe dziwadło!

\- Mówią, że zabił swoją matkę.

\- Przecież to nikt, ten chłopak.

\- Słyszałem, że jest szalony... Może ma zwidy.

\- Cicho! Jeszcze usłyszy i coś ci zrobi.

Credence rozejrzał się bezradnie, a potem wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Percivala i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Credence! Credence, poczekaj! – zawołał za nim Graves, ale chłopak nawet się nie odwrócił. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Percival zaklął głośno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście z siebie zadowoleni! – zawołał. – Pieprzone snoby.

Potem wybiegł na ulicę w nadziei, że zobaczy gdzieś jeszcze Credence'a. Nie miał tyle szczęścia.

***

Znalazł go w cyrku. Siedział na trybunach i najwyraźniej szykował się do treningu, obwiązując nadgarstki bandażem. Percival chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, objąć, zmusić go, żeby na niego spojrzał, ale Credence po prostu go ignorował. W końcu podniósł się i ruszył w stronę areny.

\- Credence, chociaż ze mną porozmawiaj! - Percival chwycił go za nadgarstek. Chłopak wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku i zrzucił koszulę, a potem spojrzał na niego, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie lustrował go spojrzeniem dając mu dowód, że pragnie go tylko fizycznie... ale Percival patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a w jego spojrzeniu było tylko oddanie i miłość.

\- Percy... To się nie uda, nie rozumiesz? To już nawet nie chodzi o to, że obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, że jesteś ode mnie piętnaście lat starszy... Ty może i jesteś kawalerem, ale też powszechnie znanym i szanowanym człowiekiem. A ja? Ja jestem nikim - zakończył smutno, a potem ruszył w stronę areny, odbezpieczając po drodze liny.

\- _You know I want you._ _It's not a secret I try to hide_ \- usłyszał za sobą i zacisnął tylko powieki by nie cofnąć się i nie wpaść mężczyźnie w ramiona. Tak bardzo tego chciał, tak bardzo chciał poczuć jego ramiona wokół siebie, jego dłoń na policzku... Nie mógł. Nie mogli.

\- _I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied_ \- Graves śpiewał dalej, był już tak blisko, że Credence czuł jego oddech na szyi. Nie mogli, przypomniał sobie i ruszył na arenę.

\- _You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?_ \- Percival wszedł na arenę za nim i próbował chwycić go za rękę, objąć. Credence wykręcił się z jego objęć, czując niemal fizyczny ból z tego powodu. Potem udało mu się znaleźć "na bezpiecznej wysokości" i obserwował zagubionego Percivala, który próbował odszukać go wzrokiem.

\- _What if we rewrite the stars?_ \- zaczął znowu śpiewać, a Credence poczuł, jakby łamało mu się serce pod wpływem jego słów. _\- Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Zmienić przeznaczenie_ pomyślał Credence. _Gdyby tylko tak się dało..._

\- _You think it's easy_ \- zaczął sam śpiewać gdy koło akrobatyczne, na którym siedział zaczęło powoli opuszczać się w dół.

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

Percival patrzył na niego z niemym zachwytem, a gdy zbliżył się do ziemi wyciągnął ramiona, łapiąc go kilka stóp nad ziemią. Credence pozwolił sobie na tę chwilę bliskości, a potem wyplątał się z jego ramion. Ten ból w oczach Percivala gdy to zrobił miał zostać z nim na zawsze jak zadra w sercu. Odsunął się, śpiewając dalej, a Graves ruszył za nim, próbując znowu go objąć, albo choć dotknąć.

\- _I know you're wondering why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Na chwilę się załamał, na chwilę pozwolił mu się objąć gdy wykonywał kolejną ze skomplikowanych akrobacji. Potem trzymając się liny znowu ruszył w górę.

\- _No one can rewrite the stars_ \- głos zaczynał mu się łamać i łudził się, że Percival pomyśli, że to od wysiłku. Spojrzenie mężczyzny szybko odebrało mu tę nadzieję.

\- _How can you say you'll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

Credence wylądował na piasku areny właściwie krok od Gravesa, a on szybko wyciągnął do niego rękę. Barebone chwycił jego dłoń i przez chwilę tańczyli tak, jakby świat poza nimi nie istniał. Nagle Credence jakby otrzeźwiał i znów zostawił Percivala na arenie, unosząc się nad nią. A przynajmniej taki był plan, bo Graves zdążył złapać go za rękę i teraz obaj wisieli nad areną. Barebone nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły by utrzymać mężczyznę i Percival spadł, a serce chłopaka stanęło na moment bojąc się, że coś mu się stało. Graves podniósł się jednak bez trudu i patrzył na niego tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem a Credence miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie prześwietlić jego duszę i serce. Wylądował obok niego i stracił równowagę. Percival chwycił go w pasie i tym razem nie zamierzał go puścić.

\- _All I want is to fly with you_ – zaśpiewał cicho. - _All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you..._

\- _It feels impossible_ – Credence pokręcił głową I spuścił wzrok.

\- _It's not impossible_ – Percival chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.

Barebone zetknął ich czoła.

\- _You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

Głos mu się łamał, łzy spływały po twarzy, gdy odsuwał się od mężczyzny.

\- To się nie uda – wyszeptał jeszcze. – Zawsze będę nikim.

Percival patrzył na niego w szoku, a Credence po prostu wybiegł z cyrku nie odwracając się więcej.

***

Czasem widział jeszcze Percivala, jego tęskne spojrzenia, smutek w jego oczach, gdy mijali się na cyrkowym korytarzu. Credence starał się żyć normalnie, chociaż serce miał w strzępach, a jednak te strzępy wyrywały się do mężczyzny. I wtedy właśnie wydarzył się ten pożar.

Nie chciał wierzyć gdy Modesty powiedziała mu, że Percival wbiegł do płonącego budynku tylko dlatego, że wierzył, że Credence został w środku. Ale nie tylko ona mu o tym mówiła, wszyscy mieszkańcy cyrku, którzy przed tym stali przy płonącym budynku. Uwierzył dopiero wtedy, kiedy Newt wziął go na stronę.

\- Zanim stracił przytomność powiedział, że mam go zostawić i szukać ciebie – powiedział mu. – On cię naprawdę kocha – dodał.

Credence poczuł łzy cisnące mu się do oczu i otarł je rękawem rozdartej koszuli.

\- Idź do niego – rzucił na odchodne Newt.

***

Credence nie poszedł od razu do szpitala, gdzie leżał wciąż nieprzytomny Percival. Skierował swoje kroki do kościoła, pytając Boga o pomoc.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał go ojciec Klemens. Czasem rozmawiali, Barebone szukał u niego wsparcia i porady, ale teraz nie był pewien, co miałby powiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Credence.

\- Chodzi o ten pożar?

\- Nie o sam pożar... Chodzi o Percivala...

\- Tego mężczyznę, który wbiegł do środka, tak?

Barebone pokiwał głową.

\- On... wbiegł tam ze względu na mnie. Myślał, że jestem w środku, chciał mnie uratować... On mówił... on mnie kocha.

\- A ty?

\- Ja... Kocham go. Wiem, że nie powinienem, że to grzech, ale... kocham go, naprawdę.

\- W takim razie nie wiem, co tu w ogóle robisz – powiedział ojciec Klemens. Credence spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Przepraszam, ja... już idę, wiem, że nie powinienem przychodzić, jeśli mam takie myśli o mężczyźnie...

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – przerwał mu. – Powinieneś być z nim, zamiast siedzieć tutaj i szukać rozwiązania problemów, których nie ma! Miłość to miłość, dla Boga to ona jest najważniejsza.

Credence podniósł się i wyprostował.

\- Ja... Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję!

\- Idź już, synu.

Barebone niemal biegiem wypadł z kościoła.

***

Kiedy Percival zaczął się budzić, Credence trzymał go za rękę. Barebone nie zamierzał mu mówić, jaką wojnę musiał stoczyć żeby tu z nim być, jak wiele osób musiał obrazić, przynajmniej nie teraz. Teraz, w tej chwili najważniejsze było to, że Graves się obudził, że żył.

\- Jesteś – wyszeptał mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się, krzywiąc się nieznacznie z bólu. Credence podniósł do ust jego dłoń.

\- A gdzie indziej miałbym być? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem. A potem zaśpiewał cicho.

\- _Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours._

Percival mocniej splótł ich dłonie.

\- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział. A Credence nie zamierzał mu odmawiać.

Zmienili przeznaczenie, wbrew wszystkim, wbrew wszystkiemu. Świat był ich.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby ktoś nie wiedział, to piosenka, której fragmenty pojawiają się w tekście to "Rewrite the stars", śpiewane w oryginale przez Zendayę i Zaca Efrona. (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4)  
> I koniec. Mam nadzieję, że tym, którzy dotarli tak daleko, podobało się. Chętnie przyjmę jakieś komentarze c:


End file.
